HOLY DAUGHTER OF ZEUS
by TwilightForever92
Summary: Takes place after Edward left Bella in the forest in New Moon. I can't believe Edward thought leading me into forest to tell me that they were leaving and then just took off leaving me there was a good idea, I mean he thought I was human. There was no way he could know that I was far older than all of the Cullen's combined. This story is not for Edward fans. AU Greek God/Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

HOLY DAUGHTER OF ZEUS

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Takes place right after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Looking back, I don't know what I saw in Edward, he didn't even know the real me, or the fact that I am far older than all of the Cullen's combined. This story is not for Edward Greek God/Vampire.

BellaPOV:

I can't believe Edward thought it was a good idea to lead me into the forest to tell me that they were leaving, I mean he thought I was human. I mean I made myself appear human and adopted the identity of Isabella Marie Swan, the truth is my first name is Isabella, but I forgot my last name long ago. I am the daughter of Zeus and Hera. So here I am standing in the middle of the forest very pissed off. I am very grateful that I have the same powers as my father. "I think it is time I went back home to Olympus." I said to myself. I put my hand in the air to summon my power and use the lightning to teleport myself back home. Within seconds I was standing in Olympus right in front of my parents. I looked at my parents and said," Hello father, hello mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BellaPOV:

Zeus looked at me and asked, "Hello my child, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" I looked to him and replied, "I need some advice father, for past year I have been dating a vampire named Edward and he just dumped me, he actually took me into the forest, said that he and his family were leaving and he didn't want me anymore." Hera then looked at me and asked the obvious question, "Honey did you tell him what you were?" I looked at my mother and replied, "No mom he thought I was human." My father got my attention and said, "I am sorry that happened sweetheart, what kind of advice did you need?" I replied. "I am not sure what I should do now, track him down and get some payback or what. I just don't know what I should do, so I came home to ask you what you think I should do." Before they could answer me, Uncle Hades teleported into Olympus and stood next to father. I looked at him and said, "Hello Uncle how have you been?" He looked over and replied, "Hello Isabella, as you know things can be rather boring in the underworld." I smiled at him and said, "Yes I know what you mean, I remember it quite well from the times I had guard duty down there as a part of my training, now Uncle would you like to way in here." He smiled and said, "Sure kid, I think you should go to Volterra, Italy and talk to my old friend Aro. He knows we exist so he shouldn't give you too much trouble, just tell him Hades sent you." I looked at him and smiled then said, "Yes I think I will do that Uncle, I will try to visit more often." I then teleported myself to Volterra and walked to the castle.

A/N: Ok let me know what you think. I also want people's opinions for who I should pair Bella with. I will try to have another chapter or two up by tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BellaPOV:

I walk into the doors of the Voltori castle, and I am surprised to see that their receptionist is human. When I get to the desk I looked at her and said, "Hello I would like to speak to Aro." She looked up from her desk and replied, "And whom may I tell him is requesting a meeting?" I smiled and said, "My name is Isabella, and before you ask the reason I want to speak to him is personal." She then pressed a button on her desk and maybe 5 seconds later a blond woman about my height walked in. The receptionist looked to her and said, "Hello Jane, this is Isabella, and she has requested to speak to Aro." Jane looks at me and signals me to follow her. A few minutes later I was standing in front of the three kings. I looked at Aro and smiled, then said, "Hello Aro my name is Isabella, my uncle told me that I should speak with you." He looked at me and said, "Hello Isabella, and before I go and assume anything can you tell me your uncle's name." I replied, "His name is Hades." I am looking at him and his eye brows shot up into his hairline in shock. He looks to me and asked, "So if he is your uncle, who are your parents?" I reply, "My mother is Hera and my father is Zeus." He looks at me shocked again. When he snaps out of it he asks, "So what can I do for you Isabella?" I smile and say, "I would like to know the location of the Cullen coven, I have a score to settle with Edward." He replies, "If I remember correctly they are currently staying with the Denali coven in Denali, Alaska." I replied, "Thank you Aro, and before I go Uncle Hades wanted me to say hi for him." With that I summoned my power and teleported myself right in front of the Denali home and when I land you can hear the thunderstorm my power caused.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BellaPOV:

I landed right outside their house. When they heard the thunder on my arrival they came running outside at full vampire speed and just stared at me shocked stupid. I just looked at them and asked, "Where is Assward?" That seems to have knocked some sense back into Alice and she asked, "Bella is that you?" I looked at her and said, "Nah its Santa Claus." Emmet started laughing when I said that. Before anyone else could say anything I said, "Let me guess he is at closest gay bar." Emmet then started laughing harder than before, this time he laughed so hard he hit the ground. Carlisle coughed to get my attention so I looked at him and he asked, "Bella what happened, how did you appear like you did?" I smiled and replied, "Carlisle I know you think that when we met in Forks that I was human, but the truth is I never was." He looked shocked for a moment and asked, "If you were never human than what are you?" I replied, "I am sure that in all time you guys have been going to school you learned about Greek mythology, so I am sure you will recognize the names of my parents, though I hope you realize that not everything humans think are myths actually are, my parents are Zeus and Hera." They look at me and I can see that they doubt me, but before I could say anything else an alert sounded from Jaspers phone indicating that he has a text message. After reading it he looked up and said, "That was Peter, he says that she is telling the truth." Before anyone else could say something else I said, "Ok now before any of you say anything, I know you were not happy when you learned that I knew you are vampires, and by the way you are not the first vampires I have met, but like you we have rules we must follow which means when we first met I had to appear human, and I probably would have told you eventually but the circumstances being what they are I am telling you now. By the way if any of you is thinking of yelling at me and insulting me just know I have the same powers as my father Zeus."

A/N: I hate to leave it here but I have to figure out somethings for the story, but I am posting this now and I will update when I can.


End file.
